Wind in the Tree
by debbie.grant.brawley19
Summary: This is a ShikaTema fic filled with EVERYTHING from fluff to romance and everything in between. This is a fic about how their relationship blooms into a full on family tree, all the mishaps and fun in between. My first attempt at a multi Chapter fic so please leave some feedback
1. Chapter 1

**Wind in the Tree**

_**Authors Notes: This is my first attempt at a multi chapter Fanfic. This fic is a ShikaTema story. I know this pairing isn't the most popular but it's the one I had the most ideas for. It stems from my one shot called "Shining night" lots of people have asked me to continue my fics. Truth is I don't have the confidence to write a multi chapter but here goes. If you like my one shots and would like me to expand them give this a read and then give me some feedback, even if you aren't a huge fan of the pairing. Depending on how well this goes I may expand some of my other work. Any and all compliments, constructive criticisms and comments are welcomed. Please read, review and most of all Enjoy.**_

**Chapter 1 - Shining Night**

The dark forest glowed in shimmering moonlight. The stars twinkled mischievously in the deep velvet sky. The plants danced in the subtle breeze of this fine summer night. The owls hooted and the grasshoppers chirped, mice scurried and bats flew. It was a wonderful evening to be strolling through the Nara forest and that is exactly what Shikamaru was doing, taking a leisured stroll through the deep woods. Even at night this placed seemed magical in it's own wonderful ways. Shikamaru wandered on, he knew this forest and he knew it well. It was his clan's land after all. He wandered towards the glistening lake that lay in the only clearing of the deep woods. It is here that the peace was broken and with a gasp he was pulled from his thoughts. He raised his guard and like a snake he slithered into the shadows using the foliage as cover he crept closer and closer to this enchanting creature. It hummed a quiet tune as it bathed. Shikamaru had never seen such beauty and grace. He just had to get a better look. He slowly sank into the water at the other side of the lake and silently swam towards the intruding beauty. Once he reached her he stood in the waist high water and grabbed her waist from behind.

"Do you know that this is private property ma'am?" He whispered seductively. The blonde he now held captive froze with fear. She was a shinobi. How could someone catch her off guard like this? She shook her head slowly in reply to the male who still remained a mystery to her despite the closeness. The Nara teen chuckled lightly and then kissed her neck.

"Do you want to know who it belongs to?" There was no reply.

"It belongs to the Nara clan." He heard her gasp lightly and then ducked successfully dodging the elbow that would have made quite the impact.

"Shikamaru you idiot!" She yelled causing some of the birds to fly from their resting place.

"Shh Temari you'll wake the forest." She stared at him for a second dumbfounded. "What?" He asked her when she didn't stop staring.

"Um nothing I just um ehh" She didn't know where to look the Nara stood right in front of her half naked. It was the first time she had seen him like this. He stepped closer, now invading her personal space. She blushed and stared at the water.

"You are so troublesome woman." He smirked as he lifted her chin and kissed her slowly. Maybe it was the atmosphere. Maybe it was the situation or maybe just maybe it could have been the magic of the Nara forest but whatever happened this would be a night that shone in both shinobe's memories for it was the beginning of many love filled nights to come.

_**Authors Notes: Okay so I left the first chapter exactly the same as it was (The one shot Shining Night) Simply because I like this one shot the way it is. However this is where the fun begins. This is where I get to write brand new chapters and you get to tell me if I'm doing good or not**_


	2. Chapter 2 - The First Date

**Wind in the Tree**

_**Authors Notes: So this is the second chapter. I am really unsure about this so any feedback would be awesome.**_

**Chapter 2 – The First Date**

The next day the sky was clear and the sun's rays were warm. People of Konoha were out in summer clothes enjoying the hot weather. However Shikamaru was standing in his room half dressed in a suit when his mother walked past.

"What are you doing dear?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. "Isn't it too warm for all that?" She looked at her son, for someone so lazy he sure was putting in a lot of effort.

"Yes, but I caught Temari playing in the lake of our forest and well I scared the crap out of her so now I've been roped into this troublesome date to make up for it." _Well it's half true._ The Nara thought to himself. He was quite looking forward to this date but he wasn't quite ready to go public just yet especially to his mother.

xoxoxoxo

Temari on the other hand was standing in her hotel room already fully dressed in smart but casual attire that fitted her perfectly. She had brought this outfit for her girl's night out that Ino and Sakura had planned but she figured she could throw something else on for that. The sand ambassador twirled in the mirror admiring her reflection. She wore a simple, plain lilac dress which was ever so flattering to her curves. She smiled as she went to make some coffee and wait for her guide.

xoxoxoxo

Shikamaru arrived at Temari's hotel. He had picked her up a million times before, to go to meetings or events or whatever else she was in Konoha for, so why was he so nervous? He took a breathe and knocked on the door. Temari answered quickly and smirked when she laid her eyes upon a very handsome Nara.

Shikamaru blushed a little and took a minute to admire the arrogant blonde standing in front of him.

"You look um good" Shikamaru stuttered slightly. Temari just smirked and with that attitude of hers replied. "meh we'll work on compliments later, but for now move your lazy ass I want to see these Sakura trees you were telling me about."

_**Authors Notes: Okay so I'm really not sure about this at all. I'll give it a week before I decide what to do with this fic. Any and all feedback would be greatly appreciated.**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Sweet Kisses

**Wind in the Tree**

_**Authors Notes: Okay so this is chapter three. I know most people enjoy long chaptered fics but somehow my writing style is short and sweet. But since I have had so many requests, and this whole project is new to me, I'll try and write lengthier chapters. Thank you for any and all feedback and I hope you continue to give me this support so I can make better fics for more people to enjoy. **_

**Chapter 3 – Lips as perfect as the summer sakura blossoms**

Shikamaru lead the way holding Temari's hand as he lead her through the Nara forest. They talked and giggled until they came to a beautiful white oak bridge. Temari let go of her guides hand and slowly approached the hidden wonder she gently placed her hand on the wood and took a step. Shikamaru stood hands in pocket and watched from behind as his date gazed in awe. Shikamaru approached the blonde and whispered,

"If you like that look at the water." Temari looked down at her reflection she blushed as the gentle flowing water reflected her standing on a very expensive looking bridge hand carved by the Nara ancestors with the heir to said clan's arm wrapped around her waist, just when she thought this perfect little scene couldn't get any more beautiful a soft pink sakura petal floating on the water caught her eye. She gasped and noticed that the river was outlined with the most lush cherry blossom trees she had ever seen and that they framed the surreal reflection like a picture perfect portrait. Shikamaru watched with a smile as Temari's eyes danced.

"This is where my parents had their first date. I have always wanted to bring someone special here." Shikamaru explained as the birds sang softly in the background.

Temari nodded they were both so out of character. So relaxed and calm that she was beginning to think maybe it was genjutsu and she had been under attack, but before she could react to theory Shikamaru turned her to face him and with a little hesitance leaned in and kissed her lips ever so gently for a mere second. The wind mistress blushed and Shikamaru was about to apologise when she giggled and kissed him again, she then took his arm and they continued their tour.

xoxoxoxo

They continued their stroll through the woods calmly filling comfortable silence with small talk and the occasional peck on the face. Shikamaru just loved when she blushed and she adored how soft his lips were. Their next stop was the lake, the catalyst for today's date. Temari blushed as they entered the clearing.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked feeling a little shy.

"Well this is where it all started. You have seen how enchanting it can be at night. I thought I should show how peaceful it is under the sun." Shikamaru shrugged as he let go of his blonde and went to rustle in the bushes. Confused, Temari watched until Konoha's genius pulled out a small canoe. Shikamaru noticed the look he was getting.

"I know we're ninja's so why would we need a canoe right?" He looked at her as he set the small vessel into the water. "Well I can't lay in the middle of the lake and watch the clouds without it can I?"

"Well duh. I should have known that's why your lazy ass has a boat stashed in the woods." She smirked sarcastically as she took his hand and stepped in. Shikamaru paddled out into the middle of the lake place the ores inside the boat and then laid back. Temari watched for a second and just before she felt ignored and slightly hurt the Nara raised his head to look at her.

"You're not gonna catch the view from there." Temari smiled and moved to lie in her escorts arms and they lay watching the clouds.

xoxoxoxo

A few hours later Temari found herself waking up with a yawn. She looked at the handsome young man who was still asleep. _"When did we fall asleep"_ she thought to herself. She leaned closer and stole a kiss waking the napping warrior. He smiled at her briefly and then sat up forcing her to sit up with him.

"I suppose we should get back to shore. You have a meeting with my Hokage remember?"

Temari panicked she had completely forgotten about her duties to the sand village, to her brother, she was about to stand and run across the water when Shikamaru told her to calm down and that they had plenty of time. The sand princess nodded and Shikamaru started to row. Temari who had been very quiet most of the day suddenly had a mischievous smirk. Poor, un-expecting Shika got a face full of lake water. He stared at the blonde who was shaking excess water from her hand. Shikamaru who was already soaked simply tipped the boat causing them both to fall into the lake. Once they both resurfaced Temari looked furious.

"I have a meeting to get to BAKA!" she screamed disturbing the timid wildlife that inhabited the near bye forest. Shikamaru laughed causing the blonde to get angrier.

"I'm sorry but you look so cute when you're being all mad and arrogant." That earned him a not to merciful slap. He giggled a little more and apologised. "You are taking the boat back on your own for that Nara." She demanded. She couldn't stay mad at him for long but he wasn't getting away with his little prank that easily. A few moments later they were back on dry land. Temari had hung her dress on a near bye tree to dry and was stood in her red tube top and black ninja shorts. Shikamaru who had just gotten the boat back in its hiding place was now wearing nothing but his ninja shorts and had hung the rest of his attire up to dry.

"So what do you suggest we do next genius?" The sand ambassador questioned sarcastically. The Nara shrugged.

"Enjoy the view I suppose. You're gonna be late anyway you may as well put it off until tomorrow and say you got the days mixed up." He answered realistically.

Temari nodded in agreement "…and in the mean time?"

"We could always go for another dip?" He said, standing up and going to the waters edge. Temari couldn't resist, she ran over to the handsome male and shoved him into the water. Shikamaru wasn't going down without a fight. He grabbed her arm and pulled her in with him. As soon as the blonde surfaced she ran further into the water trying to avoid the man swimming beneathe the surface trying to pull her back under. Eventually the nara had to surface as well and watched again from behind as the beautiful woman infront of him giggled and danced teasingly with the water. The sun through the treas making her golden tan glow her bright blonde hair shine and overall enhance her beauty. He felt the same awe from the previous night and when she approached him to see why he had suddenly stopped he kissed her. Without hesitating she kissed him back running her hands up his chest and winding them around his neck. Shikamaru snaked his hands around her waist and pulled her closer their damp skin against each other was a sensation to behold. They both pulled back for air and Temari let her head rest against her man's chest. He kissed her forehead before suggesting that they get dressed and head back.

xoxoxoxo

Once back in the village it was strange to act normal they had been so close all day and now they had to be professional in the public eye. As they returned to Temari's hotel they found two ANBU black ops outside.

"Temari-san, Lord Hokage has been worried about you." The first said bowing.

"She also has Asuma-sensei looking for you Shikamaru-san." The second stated.

Temari panicked and looked to Shikamaru who waved a hand. "Thank you sempai. Our guest was simply weary from her trip I escorted her to the private hot spring just outside of the village. I'll come and explain to Lady Tsunade right now." Temari was amazed. Sure she had seen Shikamaru fight but she had never seen him deal with politics. "Now if one of you could tell Asuma I'm fine and he can get back to Kurenai-sensei I'd be grateful. Both men nodded and one teleported, presumably to get Asuma. While the other bowed again. "I'll escort Temari-san to her room." Shikamaru nodded and with an apologetic smile headed to the Hokage tower to explain their absence at today's meeting.

_**Author's notes: So what do you think? Is the length better? Do you prefer my short chapters? is the multi chapter thing working okay? I'm still kinda unsure so let me know. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and please please review.**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Homeward bound

**Wind in the Tree**

_**Authors Notes: Chapter 4 guys, I really enjoy writing this fic I think that's why I am updating chapters so quickly. I know I said I would give it a week between chapters but well I had time and figured why keep my readers in suspense? So yeah chapter 4 you know the rules read, review but most of all enjoy.**_

**Chapter 4 – Homeward bound**

Shikamaru and Temari sat at the meeting desk in one of the conference rooms of the Hokage Tower. The meeting was drawing to a close and Temari hated the thought of going home after such a magical weekend with the Nara. Tsunade had thanked for travelling such a long way and was now discussing who would be escorting her back to the sand village with Shikamaru.

"Asuma and Ino are out on missions Shikamaru and Choji is on rest. You'll have to take another team."

Shikamaru sighed he hated this part and to make it worse his team weren't available to help him feel better about it. Just as Shikamaru contemplated his options there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Tsunade shouted at the door. A very hyperactive ninja entered the room.

"Lady Tsunade here's that report you asked for." He told her handing her a piece of paper.

"What's all this?" He asked looking round the table of ANBU, village elders, Tsunade and then the couple.

"Oh it's time for you to go back to the sand village?" He contemplated. Temari nodded in response.

"I'll let you get back to work then. I have to meet Hinata anyway." The blonde smiled and waved a hand as he left.

"Wait Naruto." Shikamaru called after him. "Will Neji be escorting Hinata?" The blonde nodded.

"Do you think you three would be able to come with me in order to take Temari home?"

"Sure we'll meet you at the gates." Naruto hadn't changed much. He had matured slightly but that was about the extent of his flame of devotion for his village, friends and comrades still burned the brightest. With Naruto gone to put the escort squad together the meeting was over and everyone was dismissed. Temari and Shikamaru walked back to her hotel in silence. She gathered her things, which Shikamaru then took off of her to carry, and they headed towards the gate.

Upon arrival at the gate Shikamaru put her stuff down and pulled her into a hug. Wrapping one arm around her waist and another around her shoulders he realised just how well she fitted into his arms.

"I hate this part." she whispered hugging him back.

"I know, me to, but hey we still have the journey back to Sunagakure and then I'll be back in a week or two to pick you back up, or for a meeting with Gaara." He tried to soothe. She nodded and they parted, just in time for the other three to turn to the corner.

xoxoxoxo

As they departed Hinata and Naruto held hands. Neji watched nonchalantly, it was a Hyuga tradition to have female's escorted to and from dates until the couple was engaged, he kind of wished Naruto would propose soon, all the double dating with Tenten was a little awkward for him. Shikamaru and Temari as always simply kept pace with each other and filled silence with simple chit chat. They had taken this trip a few hundred times before and the trip that was supposed to take three days only took them two. The day went by without a hitch and pretty soon it was time to set up camp.

xoxoxoxo

They set up camp in their usual spot, a small clearing on the border of both lands. Neji and Shikamaru set up the tents as Naruto and Hinata went to get firewood. Normally Neji would have to accompany them but they had been dating for a year and he knew how rare it was that they got a moment alone. Temari unpacked the food and collected water from a nearby stream. Setting up camp didn't take too long, they were ninja's after all. As the sun set the group had dinner and then retired to their tents. Neji volunteered to take the first watch, Naruto the second and Shikamaru the third. After some friendly conversation the group headed to bed. The night passed without any trouble and Shikamaru had just relieved Naruto of watch duty when Temari left her tent.

Shikamaru turned when he heard her tent opening. "What are you doing up? We have a long day tomorrow." He stated.

"I couldn't sleep thinking your lazy ass was on guard." She smirked as the Nara lay back down on the grass next to the camp fire. Temari wandered to the edge of the clearing witch was a cliff that overlooked the dessert to come.

"Don't think too much about it." Came a voice from behind her.

Temari leaned against one of the trees "I can't help it. I don't want to miss you."

Shikamaru hushed her and stepped into her personal space, trapping her between himself and the tree she was leaning on. "Maybe I can take your mind off it" Was all he said before he kissed her hard. Temari returned the kiss with force and Shikamaru picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist so he could run his hands all over the beauty that was latched onto him. Temari gasped and panted as Shikamaru ravished her lovingly. They finally broke apart for air but they had intoxicated one another and just couldn't keep their hands off. When dawn broke Temari stirred from her slumber. _When did we fall asleep? _She questioned herself. _I really need to stop doing that I'm a ninja for goodness sake. _She looked around and noticed that she was back in her tent. She got up to find everyone else packing up camp.

"Morning Temari-san" Hinata greeted, the guys following suit. She glanced at Shikamaru who was walking towards her. She blushed and he smirked as he closed the distance between them and kissed her. Shocked she pushed him back.

"Shikamaru!" She gasped. He just smirked. "It's fine, I told them about us this morning."

"What did you tell them about us?" She asked. They hadn't even discussed their relationship yet and here was her genius going public.

"I told them that I love you."

She watched him carefully. _He's serious oh my god he is actually serious. _Her brain screamed, but before her brain could catch up she had said that she loved him back and he was now kissing her again. The group ignored them as they finished packing up. Shikamaru pulled away first. Smiling he suggested that they get a move on. Temari agreed and then they set off.

xoxoxoxo

On arrival at the sand village Gaara and several others were waiting to greet the sand princess. Gaara hugged her as did Kankuro they were then invited into the village to rest. Gaara, Naruto, Hinata and Neji went to catch up while Kankuro headed out on a mission with his genin squad. Shikamaru and Temari went to a small café that they always went to on his last day there.

After several moments of sitting in silence Shikamaru looked over at her. "Temari do you mean what you said back in the clearing?"

"Of course I do baka."

"I do to so does this mean our relationship is no longer business based?" He smirked. He knew where their relationship stood he just wanted to hear her say it.

"Baka it means you're my lazy ass boyfriend." She blushed when she heard herself. The handsome Nara chuckled lightly.

"Well now that we've established that. I should head back before Tsunade has a fit."

Temari agreed, they then went to find Naruto and the other two.

xoxoxoxo

As the group departed Shikamaru told the couple and their escort to go on ahead. He stood at the gates with Temari.

"I'll be back soon to pick you up." He promised.

"You had better lazy ass." She smirked half-heartedly.

He took her into his embrace and hugged her tight, kissed her head and then let go. Just like that she was left alone and for the first time in her life she felt cold in the middle of the dessert.

_**Author's Notes: Okay so this chapter isn't as great as I'd like it to be. However I still think I'm doing a not to bad job, but that's up to my readers to decide. Again thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave me some feedback.**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Un-welcomed Delays

**Wind in the Tree**

_**Authors Notes: Okay guys so I know there has been a bit of a delay with this chapter but my laptop has been away for repairs and I just got it back. This is a short-ish chapter to keep you guys going until I have typed and uploaded the next one (hopefully over the weekend) you know the rules read, review and most of all enjoy.**_

**Chapter 5 – Unwelcomed Delay**

Temari stood impatiently at the gates of her village. She hated how Gaara wouldn't let her leave Sunagakure without an escort. She watched the horizon impatiently awaiting the shadow of Shikamaru to approach.

xoxoxoxo

Shikamaru had just reached the cliff where Temari and he usually camp. The sun was beginning to set but if his impatience was anything to go by Temari would be waiting for him in anticipation. Shikamaru's squad this time was made up of his new genin team. The sand ambassador escort mission was a c rank mission as the two senior shinobi were of ANBU skill but turned down the promotion (Shikamaru and Temari) Shika turned to see if his squad were all alright. They looked exhausted and with a sigh Shikamaru summoned a shadow bird – _Temari I'm sorry I have the genin with me they are exhausted I don't want to risk taking them through the dessert at night. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon_ – He clipped the message to his shadow birds foot and sent to Sunagakure.

"Okay guys lets set up camp for tonight. You have done well it takes most shinobi at least a day and a half you did it in three quarters of a day. You deserve a break." He smiled as his squad sighed in relief.

xoxoxoxo

Gaara was watching the sunset from his office when Shikamaru's shadow bird landed on the window. Concerned for his ally's safety he opened the window and the bird disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving only the message behind. Gaara unrolled the tiny piece of paper and simply nodded before going to get his sister.

xoxoxoxo

Temari heard familiar footsteps behind her and turned to greet her youngest brother with a smile.

Gaara stood beside her and handed the message to her. "It seems Lady Hokage has assigned the genin squads. Don't be too hard on him Temari, I know how impatient you can be, he can't help the stamina of the children it would be too dangerous for them to trek through the dessert." And with that said the Kazekage returned to his tower.

Temari couldn't help the disappointment that swept over her but the boys were right. She couldn't expect him to travel through the dessert at night with a new squad. They had done well to make it to the campsite so quickly. With one final glance at the ccliff in the horizon Temari returned home devising a revenge plan for the Nara who made her wait.

_**Author's Notes: What do you think guys? Again I apologise for the delay due to technical issues. I hope you enjoyed the fic so far including this chapter and I also hope you anticipate the next chapter as much as I anticipate writing it.**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Pick Up

**Wind in the Tree**

_**Authors Notes: Here is the next chapter guys. I was going to try and wait a week between chapters but since I was MIA for like a whole month I'm going to try and get a few chapters written and uploaded before I finish college for the Christmas and New Year break. You know the rules read, review and most of all enjoy.**_

**Chapter 6 – Pick up**

The sun was just beginning to rise up from behind the sandy city that was Sunagakure when Shikamaru was disturbed by unusual noise in the forest near his campsite. He stood from his post and raised his guard as a dark shadow entered the clearing, most ninjas at this point would get into attack mode but Shikamaru lowered his kunai and turned back to the previous view.

"Kankuro you should know better than to be creeping around Konoha's forest any of my comrades could have mistaken you for a criminal or something." The Nara stated in a matter of fact tone.

Kankuro laughed before replying with: "isn't Temari waiting for you?"

Shika nodded and gestured towards the small campsite. "New genin squad. They were exhausted by the time I got them here yesterday I sent Gaara a message about the delay."

Kankuro smiled "Well if you wake them up soon I'll accompany you to the village."

As if on cue all three genin climbed out of their tents. Yawning and complaining about stupid sensei's making lots of noise. Kankuro couldn't help but laugh. _Wow Temari is going to love being escorted by these guys._

xoxoxoxo

A few hours later the group arrived at the gates of Sunagakure Kankuro and Shikamaru stated their names village and status very professionally Shika then went on to state that he had a genin squad with him and their names. Ever since the Akatsuke attack on Suna security was tight. Shikamaru was a little disappointed that Temari wasn't waiting at the gates for him but nonetheless he led his squad into the dessert village towards the Kazekage tower. The genin looked intimidated as they entered the tower. However they hadn't met Temari yet.

Shikamaru knocked on Gaara's office door and entered.

"Lord Kazekage…"

"Please Shikamaru-san skip the formalities we're comrades"

Shikamaru nodded "Gaara this is my new genin squad. guys this is Gaara the Kazekage of The hidden sand village." Gaara nodded at them smiling wasn't really his thing. The genin bowed in greeting and stood close by each other.

"Where's Temari-san?"

"She's just running an errand for me in the village she shouldn't be long. please make yourself at home. I assume you know where everything is by now?"

The shadow genius nodded "Thanks Gaara I…"

Just as Shikamaru was about to finish Temari burst through the door muttering "If I don't EVER see another dumpling it'll be too soon" She placed the take out bag on Gaara's desk "I'm going to wait for Shikamaru at the gates I'll see you when I get back from Konoha." She stated firmly. Gaara raised an eyebrow, Shikamaru smirked and the genin giggled.

"Who do you think you are laughing at?" She bellowed staring at three tiny petrified faces, she glanced at the headbands and noticed the hidden leaf symbol and glanced up at Shikamaru who couldn't help the smug smirk that had creeped across his face.

"Miss me?" He asked as Temari straightened up

"NO! I have a meeting to attend to tomorrow and because of your lazy ass I'll be exhausted."

"Temari calm down I'm sure Lady Tsunade will re-schedule the meeting." Gaara interjected saving poor Shika from his sisters wrath.

"HMPH!" Was the wind weilder's response before storming off.

"I guess that's our cue." Shikamaru stated giving Gaara a quick courteous bow.

"Keep her safe Shikamaru-san" The Nara nodded and then glanced at his squad who were staring at him bright eyed and bushy tailed.

_Poor kids, ah well they were gonna meet her eventually. plus she's cute when she's pissed._ And with that the group left to catch up with the sand princess.

_**Author's Notes: Okay so I know there's some out of character-ness but I like this chapter so here it is. Please let me know what you think and I shall try to get the next chapter up by tomorrow or Monday. Thank you for reading and please share your thoughts with me in a review.**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Caught in the wind

**Wind in the Tree**

_**Authors Notes: Okay guys so I really should be studying my Japanese right now but I just cannot get this fic out of my head I have so many ideas for it and I'm trying to write them all down before I forget and so here is chapter 7. Also I've decided to name the genin incase they pop up again Tora Hyuga is the female, Akio Kurama is the first male to speak and Kei Kamenashi is the other male who doesn't have any lines in this chapter. I really do hope you enjoy reading this and continue to give me your amazing support. **_

**Chapter 7 – Caught in the wind**

The pale lilac sky was glittering with impatient stars as the group reached the dessert border. The day had gone my without a hitch. The genin talked and laughed and joked among themselves as Shikamaru and Temari followed behind quietly, there was strange tension between the two. Shikamaru decided that it was Temari's stubbornness about him being late to pick her up and even though it wasn't his fault he decided he should apologise.

"Temari?" he asked quietly

"What?"

"I'm sorry about yesterday but those three were so tired and I…"

"Shikamaru it's not about how late you were it's about how worried I was about your lazy ass being attacked."

That caught his attention. He stopped abruptly as did Temari. "What are you talking about?"

"Last night there was some strange activity around the village. Kankuro was sent out to see if it was you or your genin but when he couldn't find you I began to worry. I sent him to the campsite to see if you were alright."

"Hold on a sec." He turned to the direction the genin were still running in. "GUYS!" he shouted. The genin stopped and he turned to Temari. "You can fill me in at the campsite. No offence but I feel safer in the woods. The village hidden in the leaves is my home after all. Plus the genin know that area. They'll be safer there." Temari nodded and the couple sprinted towards the genin.

"Alright you three this mission is now a border B rank mission. I want you to stay close and keep your guard raised. We're almost at the cliff where the campsite lies. When we get there Temari will go up first followed by you three and then me. While we are at the camp you will not wander off. Do you understand? These are your first official orders. If you don't follow them I'll have you sent back to the academy." He stated sternly the three nodded and they set off once more.

xoxoxoxo

An hour or so had passed and just as Shikamaru had said they reached the cliff. There was an easier route to the campsite but it took longer and the shadow genius had a bad feeling.

"Okay genius how do you suggest we get up here with three genin." She asked glancing at three small humans who were avoiding eye contact.

"Simple. You can ride your fan up and then lower it using your wind jutsu I'll load them on it one at a time."

The genin stared in awe they had heard Shikamaru was a smart man but clearly the rumours had done him no justice.

"And what about my chakra? We've been travelling all day. I can't use my nature chakra lightly you know. If something does happen I may not be in condition to fight."

"I know woman, jeez do you think I didn't consider that. I just need your fan I can use my Shadow stich to hold them onto the fan and so neither of us use up too much chakra we'll combine the two. You use wind to raise the fan and I'll use stich to lower it."

"Well they don't call your lazy ass genius for nothing do they?"

Shikamaru smirked as Temari took out her fan sat on it and with a gust of wind it carried her to the top the three genin watched and the female in the group clung to Shikamaru.

"Sensei is it safe?"

The Shadow manipulator smiled. "Of course it is I wouldn't put you guys in harm's way now would I?"

_She reminds of Hinata-san when we were that age, so shy and timid yet powerful in battle well she is a Hyuga after all. _

"But that girl is so scary." One of the boys huffed. "I mean what's her deal acting all masculine. Isn't she supposed to be a princess?" Shikamaru laughed.

"You had better hope she didn't hear that."

Just as the conversation ended the fan floated down and lay in the sand. The other genin in the squad who hadn't said anything climbed on. Shikamaru used his shadow stich and up it went. He climbed off at the top and Temari sent it back down the second male climbed on and up it went again guided by the Nara when it came back the Hyuga stood timidly.

"Sensei can't you come on too?" Shikamaru shook his head.

"I'm sorry it'll be too heavy to fly with both of us, although I'll be right beside you I promise. Think of it as a magic carpet alright?" She nodded and stepped on.

Shikamaru sent a quick message to Temari via shadow bird.

_She's afraid. Take it slow. Make it feel magical if you can._

Temari, not one for entertaining kids, started with a gentle breeze making the fan float about three inches from the ground. Shika Stepped onto the mountain using the chakra in his feet and walked as the fan floated upwards.

xoxoxoxo

Once everyone was in the campsite safely Shikamaru took charge once again.

"Alright Tora you and Akio can set up the tents. Kei and I will gather fire wood. Temari feel free to go fetch water" He smirked at the blonde.

"Aren't you supposed to be protecting me?" She questioned with mock shock

Shikamaru smirked and with a similar tone replied "My subordinates will escort you as soon as their done."

Temari huffed and sat on a nearby rock.

xoxoxoxo

Night began to fall and Shikamaru sent the genin to their tents before approaching Temari.

"Alright now that we have some free time, tell me more about last night?"

"Well like I was saying there was some strange activity at first we thought it was you but then the watchmen and Kankuro couldn't find anyone or anything I sent Kankuro to the campsite to see if you were alright. When he brought you back I was so relieved that it scared me."

"Well I'm here and everything's fine." He put his arm around her and watched the flames of the campfire for a few moments.

"So you have no idea who or what it was?" Temari shook her head. This made the Nara feel uneasy.

"Maybe I should send for back-up" He thought out loud. Temari was just about to agree when someone stepped out of the shadows.

"It's too late for that now isn't it Shikamaru-san?" A cold, arrogant familiar voice stated.

Shikamaru was instantly on his feet weapons raised.

_**Author's Notes: oooh do you like it? This chapter has taken a slightly different direction than I had originally planned but I still like it in fact I like it so much that I might start writing the next chapter after dinner. Please let me know what you think?**_


End file.
